Under present day regulations the crankcase fumes of internal combustion engines must not be vented to the atmosphere. They are generally circulated in a loop from the crankcase back into the engine along with fresh combustion air. A problem is presented when the crankcase fumes are laden with a quantity of oil vapors and mist sufficient to alter the combustion of a fuel-air charge delivered to a cylinder. To alleviate the problem means must be provided for removing a major portion of the oil mist and vapor from the crankcase fumes prior to their being circulated into the combustion air intake.
Accordingly it is a principal object of this invention to provide a simple apparatus which will effectively remove a substantial portion of the oil from a stream of crankcase fumes so that the gaseous portion of the fumes may be united with fresh combustion air and cycled through the combustion system and preferably separate the oil from the fumes with a minimum of pressure drop.